Mother Daughter
by Coolaatja
Summary: A story I made about Unohana and Soifon, there is a hidden truth.  hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Mother Daughter

-Headcaptain Yamamoto, you wanted to speak with me.

Captain of Second Squad Soifon walked in to the Captains meeting hall.

-Yes, I called you here to reveal something that might tic you off Captain Soifon.

-What are you talking about HeadCaptain?

Soifon looked at her right and saw Captain of Fourth Squad Unohana Retsu standing there looking nervous.

-Captain Unohana, would you like to explain? Yamamoto asked her.

She nodded and turned her gaze towards Soifon.

-Captain Soifon.

It quickly became quiet meanwhile Unohana looked at Soifon whom was very confused.

-Shaolin.

-What? How do you know my real name?

No one except the Fon house knew about her real name.

Unohana looked down at the floor.

-I demand an answer!

Soifon calmed herself knowing that she made a chicken out of a feather.

-Sorry for my outburst, but how do you know about my birth name?

It looked like Unohana wanted to cry.

-I'm sorry Shaolin there was nothing I could do.

She said still looking down on the floor.

-Captain Unohana, what are you talking about?

She grew impatient, what was it that Captain Unohana was talking about.

-Captain Unohana, do you want me to take over from here? Yamamoto asked nicely.

-No thank you, I want to tell her.

-Tell me what?

Soifon wasn't known for her patient.

-Shaolin, many years ago I was going to have a daughter.

-Really?

-Yes, but her father was already married to a woman.

-Then why would you go sleeping with him?

-Because I thought that I loved him, but once I got pregnant her father was full of hatred towards her and wanted me to do an abortion.

-…..

-But I couldn't do that to my little girl but he kept saying that he didn't want her, that it would be a mark of shame on both of our names.

-Did you do it?

-No, of course not!

-Then what happened? (She was now interested).

-I kept my little girl without telling him, but then he found out after I had given birth to my daughter.

-I guess he was mad. Soifon added.

-He was, he wanted nothing to do with her and told me to get rid of "it" as he called her, however his wife finally found out but instead of getting furious she wanted to save my baby girl and persuaded him to keep her.

-Why didn't you just keep her?

-It was too much going on but of course not would I do an abortion, I also was afraid of what she would think of me when she grew up so I asked them not to tell her anything about me.

-You mean the fact that you slept with a married man.

-Yes, that fact.

-No offense Captain Unohana but I think that she would want her mother more than a good reputation.

-Yeah, but I didn't realized that then, after a while I heard that there was a girl joining Gotei 13 whom name was the name that I gave to my daughter.

-Really? Your daughter joined Gotei 13?

-Yes and her name were…..

-Shaolin.

Soifon finally got it, this story was meant to tell her something and now she knew what.

This whole time HeadCaptain and Captain Unohana and her parents knew but never chose to tell her.

-I'm sorry Shaolin.

-Shut up! You are talking bull!

-Captain Soifon, she is telling the truth.

Soifon clenched her fists.

-No matter if you are the HeadCaptain or not you do not have the right not to tell me!

-Shaolin, I asked him not to tell you, please understand!

Tears were now falling down Unohana's cheeks.

-How can I? You just told me that my mom was not really my mom and that you are, but chose not to tell me for more than 110 years, you know, I completely understand that everything you said about that girl meant anything to you was just a lie.

-No! It was not a lie!

Unohana softly tried to grabb Soifon's arm only to get rejected.

-You are not my mother! And if you really are then I disown you as my mother!

-Captain Soifon!

HeadCaptain Yamamoto roared.

-Go fuck yourself!

Was Soifon's answer before she threw off her Captain Haori and stormed off.

Unohana picked it up and starred at it for a while before tears started to fall again and she held the Haori close to her and the Haori got wet from her tears.

Thanks for reading, sorry if it was bad.

Hope you enjoyed it =)

Soon chapter 2 will be up!


	2. Chapter 2

Next day it was really warm and Soifon was sitting next to a tree and enjoyed the shadow the tree was casting to chill down Soifon.

She still was thinking what had happened yesterday, did she overreact maybe?

No, wouldn't you be angry to if you just found out that the life that you had lived was a lie, a big lie.

She leaned backwards against the tree and closed her eyes and was very close to fall asleep.

-Hey, Captain Soifon!

She heard a man voice and opened her eyes quickly and stood up in a flash.

She prepared for battle.

-Take it easy, it is just me Ukitake.

The white-haired captain showed up in front of Soifon.

-Is something wrong? He asked Soifon.

-Why are you asking? She replied coldly (Wasn't in her best mood)

-Because usually you would have knew that I was here a long time ago.

-Well, I have a lot to think about, my head is busy with that.

She couldn't believe that she had let her guard down.

-Keeping it to your self won't help at all Captain Soifon.

-Shut up.

She went back into sitting and leaning backwards against the tree.

She closed her eyes again as well.

She heard something that was just next to her and opened her eyes again.

Ukitake were sitting next to Soifon and smiled at her.

-Come on tell me, maybe I can help you.

-Not that I think you can, but I guess it can´t hurt to tell you.

She explained the situation to Captain Ukitake.

-Are you serious? He couldn't believe it.

-Then I take it that you didn't know.

He glared at Soifon and started to compare her and Captain Unohana with each other.

-You are Captain Unohana's daughter!

-I just told you that!

He wasn't helping.

-I'm sorry but I knew that she did have a daughter but I didn't know who it was.

-It's okay, just don't tell anyone.

-I won't but I just got to ask, why not?

-I just don't want to everybody to know.

Soifon looked up at the sky and remembered Unohana's sad face.

Maybe she still was furious at Captain Unohana or maybe, just maybe, she blamed herself for hurting Unohana so much.

No, it was not her fault, she deserved it.

Ukitake had noticed that Soifon was gone in her own mind and tried to bring her back.

-So what happened between you and Unohana?

-Well, I exploded and stormed off.

-Is she okay?

-How would I know, I hadn't talked to her since then, plus it has only been one day since I found out.

-Well then, let's go and see if she is alright.

Ukitake stood up.

-No way, you go.

Soifon was mad and not just a little.

-Captain Soifon!

Soifon jumped surprised at the roar the Captain Ukitake did, he had never been like this before.

-Even if you are mad, Captain Unohana and you share the same blood, she is your mother!

Soifon was speechless.

-She saved your life at least you can go and visit her!

Now she turned mad, no one talks that way to her not even Captains.

-Shut up, asshole!

They stared at each other.

-To her I mean nothing. Soifon had a sad expression on her face.

-No, why would you think that?

-Because otherwise she would had kept me instead of getting rid of me like I was a virus.

-She chose not to do an abortion doesn't that sound like she cares to you?

She didn't answer.

-At least visit her.

Soifon turned and walked away leaving Ukitake behind.

Soifon got to the Fourth division barracks and took a depth breath.

She continued but got lost after a while.

-Perfect. She said to herself.

She saw a door and decided to see where it leads.

The door led to Captain Unohana's bedroom.

Better to get out of here fast!

Unohana sure was scary sometime.

She was just about to leave when she noticed a picture of Soifon when she was a kid and beside it was her Captain haori.

She picked up the picture and looked at it even closer, but then she noticed that there was someone behind her.

Quickly she swung herself around and pulled her sword, the sword stopped just some centimeters away from the person throat however the person didn't protect himself.

Soifon looked at the person in front of her and saw that it was a woman.

Captain Unohana.

-Shaolin?

Unohana was obviously confused over what Soifon was doing.

Soifon lowered her sword and put it back in it´s sheath.

-Well, I just…..thought that I should stop by and see how you are doing.

She scratched the back side of her head.

Unohana smiled a small smile.

-I'm fine, thank you.

She didn't seem alright.

-How about you?

Did she just show concern?

-I'm fine.

Soifon looked at the picture again.

-Why do you have a picture of me?

-Because you are my daughter.

Soifon changed the direction of her gaze and led it to her haori.

She remembered when she threw it off.

Why would she even care?

"Doesn't that sound like she cares to you?"

Ukitake's word echoed inside her head.

She didn't know what to say or what to do, she just stood there.

Too many thoughts were running around in her head.

She dropped the picture and grabbed her haori and left.

Chapter 2!

It turned out bad, but I was busy today so I didn't really do it properly.

Hope that you enjoyed it anyways.

Soon chapter 3 =)


	3. Chapter 3

Soifon sat in her office and was doing paperwork.

It was too quite and Soifon knew that something was bound to happen soon.

She heard some noise down in the hallway.

Omeada quickly threw the door to Soifon's office open and ran up to Soifon's desk.

-Captain! Captain! He shouted.

Soifon looked at him and then in a flash threw a punch at him.

It hit him in the face and he stumbled a bit backwards.

-I'm not deaf. She said with a calm tone.

-Sorry Captain but there is something important that I need to tell you!

Silence.

-Well what? Soifon got angry at Omeada.

-Captain of Fourth squad is gone and the Headcaptain asked me to tell you.

-What? And why didn't he call a captain's meeting?

-I don't know but it appears as Zaraki Kenpachi also is gone along with Yachiru.

-That bastard Zaraki!

Soifon hurried out of her office and went to the Yamamoto's office.

The guards told Yamamoto that Soifon wanted to speak with him.

The doors opened and Soifon walked in with heavy steps.

-What the heck is going on Yamamoto? (She stopped calling him Headcaptain after she found out that he had kept who her real mother was a secret).

-Captain Soifon I take it that you have heard the news?

-Yeah. She crossed her arms over her chest.

-Well then let me explain.

-Please do. She said annoyed.

-Today we had a Captain's meeting but your mother though that you still needed some more time to take it all in so I didn't call for you.

-That's just great, nobody cares to ask me.

Yamamoto ignored Soifon's comment and continued.

-I told everyone about a new enemy approaching however we didn't see him as a huge threat so we decided not to bother you.

-I would still want know!

One again ignored.

-However his family who is a part of a high noble house asked us to protect him as they said he had turned to a better person.

-And you accepted?

-Yes but the two "former" Captains didn't approve and wanted to get rid of this person as they didn't believe in his turn.

-So they left Gotei 13 to kill this guy as they think they are doing the right thing?

The Headcaptain nodded.

-Well, maybe Zaraki has that violent nature but Unohana, I wouldn't think so.

-It shocked me as well but it seems like she went with him.

Soifon got mad and then I mean really mad.

-First she wants me to forgive her and then she does something stupid as this?

-I'm sorry Captain Soifon but I have to order you and the other Captains to find them and stop them, and if it is needed….

-I get, if I see them and they start a battle then it is strike to kill.

She interrupted him.

He nodded again. She left his office.

That night Soifon could barely get some sleep.

Next day Soifon walked in the forest that she and Yoruichi had fought in when they met after one hundred years.

Something made a noise behind Soifon but she acted like she didn't hear it.

The noise came a bit closer and Soifon quickly turned around only to find a bunny running away the fastest it could.

-Just a bu…..

Suddenly she flew backwards and crashed in to a tree.

-What the heck? She asked as she stood up.

She looked around but didn't see anything.

-Show yourself! She demanded.

No answer was heard.

-Crap. She said to herself.

She couldn't sense anyone around in the area.

-What the heck was that?

Something attacked her but she dodged it and noticed that it was Kenpachi standing in front of her with his sword drawn and Yachiru hanging on his back.

He laughed.

-Zaraki!

-This new thing worked, you couldn't sense me at all.

She just starred at him in return.

Then she remembered Yamamoto's order.

-You are to be captured and brought back to…..

-Shaolin. A voice said. (What is with people and interrupting her)

She walked a bit away so that she could see both Zaraki and the other person.

The person turned out to be no one else than Unohana.

-You! Soifon roared.

Unohana looked at her daughter with sad eyes as she knew that what she did made her daughter hate her even more.

-Please don't stay in our way. She begged.

-Are you kidding me, I am going to bring both of you back to Gotei 13 and you will get your punishment!

Unohana knew that she couldn't make Soifon change her mind.

-Hey Hey! You are making Hana-chan cry!

Yachiru said as pointed towards Unohana.

-Shut it and surrender or face me in battle. She drew her sword.

-We'll take the battle kid. Kenpachi laughed one again as he loved fighting.

Unohana didn't say anything.

-Fine, strike to kill. She reminded her self.

-Sting all enemy's to death, Suzumebachi!

-Hmmph. Kenpachi wasn't really scared.

-This is chapter 3 and probably turned out bad but soon a new chapter. See ya =)


End file.
